Ahbruis
Description This wolf like creature roams the lands between fire and ice. Most of Mistica's residents cannot endure such drastic extremes in climate and terrain, but the Ahbruis thrive on it. They are extremely intelligent and love a challenge, which is why they are so perfect for the everchanging landscape between Inferno Terrain and Diamond Glacier Domain. Rarely do you see an Ahbruis due to the desolate region it occupies, but every once in a while you can catch an adventurous young pup stray from it's usual territory. Keep an eye on that horizon, they are a rare beauty to behold. Species Facts The singular and plural term for this species are the same: one Ahbruis, two Ahbruis. A group of Ahbruis is called a pride. Despite their long fur and manes, Ahbruis live in both hot and cold climates. When they are in colder regions, their fur tends to grow longer and thicker. When they're in insufferable heat, they shed a great deal. The shed fur of Noir, Arctic, and Normal Ahbruis often confuses travelers who come upon it in warmer regions, because it almost looks like piles of snow. When a lone Ahbruis begins to howl, others near by will stop what they are doing to join in. When two or more Ahbruis join in a howling fest, the long mellow notes they produce are called a "chord." Ancient tribes have attributed Ahbruis as beings of either the moon or sun because they survive in the cold, dark, snowy regions as well as the blazing heat of tropical regions. When a female Ahbruis is ready to give birth, she will dig a fairly large cave and bear her pups there. A litter typically consists of three to five pups. She will then take care of her pups until she has weened them off of her milk and gotten them started on fresh meat. At this point in time, she will leave them behind as she returns to her pride. Pups do not individually possess enough strength to take down prey. As such, they are forced to band together and devise traps to gather enough meat to satiate their ever growing appetites. Once a month, under the light of the full moon, Ahbruis prides will gather in a clearing and initiate a howling fest. This will summon any nearby pups so that they can be tested. If they manage to complete a given set of tasks, each set unique, they will be allowed to join a pride. This is usually not possible until they are at least a few years old, as they will not have developed enough physical prowess. The pride that they join is dependent on their individual strengths. Whatever a pride lacks is what they will look for in a new pup. When a pup joins a pride, an elder Ahbruis is assigned to become their mentor. It will teach the pup the basic skills required for the pride that it has not yet mastered, as well as pass on knowledge of the pride's history and any additional information that is deemed important. Due to their preferred environments, which expose them to all sorts of harsh light, mature Ahbruis are typically blind in the traditional sense. This is not a hindrance and simply serves as a means for their other, more important senses to strengthen, such as their ability to "see" the auras of creatures around them. These are indicative of the intelligence and threat levels of said creatures. Ahbruis seldom bond with a Misticpal. There is a huge gap in their intelligence levels that usually makes them more frustrating to have around than anything else. New prides are generally started by bands of pups who refuse to be broken up to join different prides. Their path is quite difficult, as they will not receive assistance from any of the older Ahbruis around, but it makes them into much stronger individuals in the long run. Outside of the initiation ceremony, prides keep to their own territories. Having too many Ahbruis is one area results in lots of fighting and not enough food to go around. Default Colors Normal ahbruis.jpg|Normal Albino ahbruis.jpg|Albino Arctic ahbruis.jpg|Arctic Blush ahbruis.jpg|Blush Desert ahbruis.jpg|Desert Nocturnal ahbruis.jpg|Nocturnal Noir ahbruis.jpg|Noir Northern ahbruis.jpg|Northern Riverside ahbruis.jpg|Riverside Swamp ahbruis.jpg|Swamp Toxic ahbruis.jpg|Toxic Tropical ahbruis.jpg|Tropical Woodland ahbruis.jpg|Woodland Special Colors Apocalyptic ahbruis.jpg|Apocalypse Baby ahbruis.jpg|Baby blessed_ahbruis.jpg|Blessed cirrus_ahbruis.jpg|Cirrus daydream_ahbruis.jpg|Daydream frost_ahbruis.jpg|Frost Inferno ahbruis.jpg|Inferno Infestation ahbruis.png|Infestation Lanturn ahbruis.jpg|Lanturn nightmare_ahbruis.jpg|Nightmare nimbus_ahbruis.jpg|Nimbus Oceanic ahbruis.jpg|Oceanic Overgrowth ahbruis.jpg|Overgrowth phantom_ahbruis.jpg|Phantom Plague ahbruis.jpg|Plague Storm ahbruis.jpg|Storm terminal_ahbruis.jpg|Terminal Terror ahbruis.jpg|Terror voodoo_ahbruis.jpg|Voodoo wintercursed_ahbruis.jpg|Wintercursed wintergala_ahbruis.jpg|Wintergala wintergreen_ahbruis.jpg|Wintergreen Zodiac Ahbruis.jpg|Zodiac Trivia *The Ahbruis is based on wolves and have a mane much like a lion.